hotwheelbattleforce5fandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Wiki
Welcome to Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Wiki Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Wiki is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! The Battle Force 5 are the main protagonists in the series, led by Sage and Vert Wheeler. Their headquarters is Vert's garage (which has an underground level called The Hub). Each vehicle has a identification modulator, molecular bonding mode, magnetic Battlekey grapplers, and a com-link system, and is powered by a Sentient conversion chip. These chips can be exchanged between the BF5's cars as well as upgrade other vehicles. Sage only has 5 of these chips, so only five vehicles can operate during a mission. Most of the vehicles are equipped with tow cables as well. For specialized missions, each vehicle can be upgraded with special features to adapt to unfamiliar environments. Each member is equipped with a G-Force resistant battlesuit called shocksuits which protects them from impacts which also have communicators and air-con units to keep the driver cool in hot, humid environments. Episodes Battle Force 5 ' Vert Wheeler'- Battle Force 5's Leader, having grown up considerably since the events of the AcceleRacers series. After finding his way into a Battlezone, Vert discovered and rescued Sage from the Vandals. Sage later upgraded his old red car into a new one he named the [[Saber|'Saber']]. It is the first car that is a hybrid of Earth and Sentient technology. It can turn its front into an array of powerful blade weapons with buzzsaw attachments, has small wings on the sides that spin vertically, its body can rotate around the cockpit horizontally and can support the weight of another vehicle. Vert also wields a double-edged sword and a special pair of glasses that function as a mini-computer. In the 1st season's finale, it is revealed that Battle Force 5 was part of a Sentient legend, or as they were called in legend, "the Five", in which Vert is described as "the one with fire in his spirit". Vert is part of another Legend called the Crimson One, as Sage had sent him back in time to give Zemerik free will to rebel against Krytus and to destroy the double-helix crystal that froze the Red Sentients. [[Agura Ibaden |'Agura Ibaden' ]]- The team's special operations officer, Second-In-Command, and Hunter. The tomboyish female and African-American member of Battle Force 5. She is a descending African princess, which makes her and Stanford the only members linked to royalty. Her vehicle is the [[Tangler ATV |'Tangler ATV' ]](also called the Tangler), a green all-terrain vehicle with limbs. It can fire grappling cables and has grinding blades up front, it can also turn its forward wheels into claws for fighting or climbing and has small retractable blades in them. Her pet peeve is being referred to in any way as weak and/or especially helpless. Initially antagonistic toward each other, Agura and Stanford become friends after helping each other in the Ice Battlezone. [[Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV |'Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV' ]]- The team's artillery expert and a British prince, the 188th in line for the throne. He is an expert in sound and loves to party. He apparently has experience working as a disc jockey, as he comments on once working in a club in London. He also hates the planet Vandal and puzzles are not his strong point. His vehicle is the [[Reverb|'Reverb']], a purple sports car with a massive sound system and can fire powerful sonic blasts from below, sides, and rear, as well as from giant retractable cannons on the hood called Sonic Artillery. The sound system is also used to echo-map Battlezones and to locate Keys and enemy positions. Underwater, it can function like a sonar system. He has a distant ancestor that once explored the multiverse and Stanford has an older brother named Simon Ian Rhodes II. Due to his royal roots, Stanford tends to be arrogant, isn't used to doing things for himself, and gets insecure when he makes a mistake, though he later learns independence and becomes more reliable as time goes on. [[Zoom Takazumi |'Zoom Takazumi' ]]- The team's scout and Stealth Ops. The youngest member of Battle Force 5 and a skilled Muay Thai fighter from Bangkok, Thailand. Athletic, restless, and curious, but is willing to fight for the sake of Earth. He dislikes being called kid. He also looks up to Vert, which sometimes leads to trouble when he imitates him. His vehicle is the [[Chopper|'Chopper']], a yellow motorcycle whose wheels can split to turn into propellers for limited flight which can double as bladed weapons, and it has a grappling cable to latch onto other vehicles to get airborne if the Buster's ramp is not available. His helmet is equipped with scanning devices to help in his scouting duties and can be adapted to allow him to breathe underwater. Zoom originally abandoned the Order of the Flying Fists, a school of elite martial arts warriors, for a new life in the outside world. [[Sherman and Spinner Cortez |'Sherman and Spinner Cortez' ]]- The team's tactical and technical support. Spinner is the older, shorter brother, acts immature, and has expert computer hacking skills and hand-eye-coordination. Sherman is the younger, taller brother, is strong, more level-headed, and intelligent. Their vehicle is the [[Buster Tank |'Buster Tank' ]](also called the Buster), a blue, six wheeled Tank-like vehicle that is armed with a spinning turret of chain-maces that can also rotate the cockpit 360 degrees, giant retractable mace-spikes on the sides, a special vehicle ramp on the back that is used to help launch the other team's vehicles when in battle, an afterburner for extra thrust and an automated targeting system named the "Shermanator 3000 targeting system". It can also fire various projectiles and is built for ramming. [[Sage|'Sage']] - A female Blue Sentient and the team's advisor. To survive, she draws power from the [[Mobias Command Center|'Mobias Command Center']]. She generally refrains from entering BattleZones as it not only weakens her, but erases part of her memory as well. She can turn into a small cube to hibernate and appears to be the only Blue Sentient not in stasis. She can do a single combat move which is an electric shock power. Later, Sage upgrades her systems and gains the ability to laugh and possesses a 'human-friendly' sense of humor. In season one's finale, when her memory was restored, she regained the ability to modify Battle Keys. She also has a weak telepathic link to Krytus. In season one's finale, she revealed Krytus, an evil Red Sentient, is her twin brother who seeks revenge on her for freezing the majority of the Red Sentients and Zemerik for betraying him. Sage is shown to be in charge of most of the Hub's systems and has access to the vault on her own. She was also responsible for creating the virus that Vert used to give Zemerik free will in the past. [[Tezz Volitov|'Tezz Volitov']] - Joins in episode five of season 2. A scientific genius of Russian or European origin and an expert in Electromagnetism. During an experiment, an unexpected reaction between his device and vehicle created a portal, bringing him to a Sentient moon. He fought back against the Red Sentients as the sole rebel there. Tezz is brought back to Earth by Stanford, where he receives his suit and vehicle upgrade. His vehicle is the [[Splitwire|'Splitwire']], a copper-toned muscle car resembling a Lamborghini Countach and one of two backup vehicles. Because it is powered by electromagnetism, it can levitate and adhere to metal surfaces, and use electricity for combat. It is the third car that is a hybrid of Earth and Sentient technology. Since it also had Zentner parts before the upgrade, it may be the only car that combined Earth, Sentient, and Sark technology. He also wields a glove (gauntlet when in his suit) which can emit electromagnetic fields. Tezz prides in his intelligence, this tends to make him arrogant, and seems to butt heads with Stanford. Underneath it all is a very capable man who accepts the group as his "less intelligent" family. He calls himself a student of the Sentient culture, as he has learned of both races from artifacts and hieroglyphics on the Sentient moon. [[A.J. Dalton |'A.J. Dalton' ]]- Joins in season 2. He's a charismatic survival expert and an all around team player. His vehicle is the [[GearSlammer|'GearSlammer']], a white truck with a snowplow, a grinder maw, mechanical arms, and a crane in the back for interchangeable weaponry. GearSlammer is considered a backup vehicle. 'Vehicle combinations' During season two (Battle Force 5: Fused) Sage invents a device called a Binary Fusion Pod, which allows the BF5 to temporarily fuse two of their vehicles together for increased firepower and ability. A tremor will rock the combined vehicle, indicating that half of the fusion time period had elapsed. As a side-effect of the transformations, each driver's suit becomes primarily white, with the accents of their respective colors. The battlecry for this process is "Unite and Strike!" Below are the known combinations for the vehicles. *[[SkyKnife|'SkyKnife']] - The Saber and Chopper fusion; has the wheels of the Chopper connected to the body of the Saber. SkyKnife can do various things like fly and also has a saw launcher. It has the unmatched speed of the Saber and the Chopper's agility. First appears in episode 28. *[[SmashClaw|'SmashClaw']] - The Buster and Tangler fusion; has six of the Tangler's wheels and the Buster's armor. SmashClaw can do things like extend its forward section off the ground and use its foremost wheels as arms with spinning blades emerging from the wheels. First appears in Episode 30. *[[SonicSlash|'SonicSlash']] - The Saber and Reverb fusion; its sonic-bladed artillery is a combination of the Saber's speed and blades with the Reverb's sound wave energy. First appears in episode 32. *[[ShockBlade|'ShockBlade']] - The Saber and Splitwire fusion. *[[RigSaw |'RigSaw' ]]- The Saber and GearSlammer fusion. *[[ShatterBolt|'ShatterBolt']] - The Buster and Splitwire fusion. *'Tangler Command Center' - To raise a Mobi wreck, it was combined with the Tangler into a Mobi with oversized Tangler tires. First seen in episode 29. 'The Sark' A race of robots from the planet Sark, as well as occupying the Red Sentient planet. Their entire existence is based on logic and the conquest of other worlds. [[Zemerik|'Zemerik']] - The leader of the Sark with an Electric Whip for combat. He also has the ability to turn Red Zurk to his command, but not when a Red Sentient is nearby. Zemerik's head can operate independently when separated from his body. His vehicle is the Zelix which can deploy blades made out of dark matter and project its own Electro-Whip. He emphasizes logic and considers organic beings inferior. Originally built to lead a Red Sentient Army, Zemerik betrayed his master and had him locked away in the Krypt Zone. He and Zug manage to survive Krytus' fury after he is released, as well as giving BF5 the coordinates to find the other members of the Red Sentient 5. Currently, he, Zug, and some Zurk are the only Sark not under Red Sentient control as Krytus has taken over the Sark Homeworld. Due to a time paradox, it is revealed that Zemerik gained free will after Vert was sent back in time and uploaded a virus, which allowed Zemerik to betray Krytus and turn the Sark blue. Presently, he has no memory of Vert during that time (possibly due to a side effect of the virus). [[Zug|'Zug']] - Zemerik's second in command. Zug is very strong and has 3 drill fingers on his left hand, but appears to lack intelligence. His vehicle is the Zendrill, which in addition to its massive drill and size, is armed with dark matter saw blades. Aside from Zemerik, Zug is the only Sark with free will. Like Stanford, Zug hates the planet Vandal. He was also the first Sark turned blue after Zemerik gains free will. [[The Zurk|'The Zurk']] - are common and disposable minions for Zemerik, they make up the bulk of the Sark populace. Their vehicles are the Zentners which are armed with retractable dark matter Spike-Spines on the front. There are 2 types of Zurk: The Humanoid versions that drive the Zentners and the small wheeled versions, or Mini-Zurk, which roll about on their own. Generally, Zurk are mindless and will even destroy themselves if ordered to do so by Zemerik. However, the Mini-Zurk seem to have a greater degree of autonomy than their humanoid Zurk counterparts, demonstrated when they successfully stole a battlekey from the Battle Force 5 in their first appearance. The Zurk are all directed by a Sark Control Matrix. It is probable that the Zurk was the army that Krytus built Zemerik to command before his betrayal. Typically, any Zurk under Zemerik's command are blue. However, if a Red Sentient is nearby, control of the Zurk is overridden, upon which they turn red and use more aggressive tactics. Sark Sentries - are small flying scout devices that are used for patrolling the Sark Homeworld. Tors-10 - A mysterious and deranged Red Sark with no legs who was in control of the Colosseum battlezone. He called himself the "design master" of a Sark vehicle testing facility. Using a device that stimulates high levels of aggression, he forced the Vandals and the BF5 to fight against each other and their own teammates to determine which of their vehicles' designs was "worthy" of the superior beings he claimed to represent. But due to Battle Force 5 pulling together as a team, he was ultimately destroyed when he initiated the Battlezone's self-destruct sequence as a last resort. When discussing with Sage about it later, Vert was informed that Tors-10 might only be a minion working for an unknown threat even greater than the Sark and Vandals (most likely the Red Sentients). 'The Vandals' A race of mutant animals from the planet Vandal, who also occupy the Blue Sentient planet. Unlike the Sark, the Vandals are driven by aggression and value strength gained through combat above all else. It is also suggested that while the Sark conquer worlds, the Vandals loot and vandalize them. The position of Vandal Warlord is decided by a ritual, (trial by combat), called Kio Hakoko and even the slightest insult is settled through fighting. [[Captain Kalus |'Captain Kalus' ]]- A Tiger-like Vandal who is Vandal Warlord. He uses a crossbow mounted on his right arm. His vehicle is the [[Fangore|'Fangore']], a chariot-like vehicle armed with a spear launcher on the front, as well as blades on the sides for sideswiping other vehicles. He also has a wide assortment of spears, axes, and throwing projectiles. Kalus rules over his fellow Vandals through intimidation and brute force, and considers humans and other races inferior. He is also shown to have a feline's fear of water and gets seasick. During episode four of Season 2, the Fangore is upgraded to a form similar to the Tangler, with armor, better agility, limbs for close-quarters combat, and a mechanical tail in the rear that doubles as a catapult. [[Krocomodo|'Krocomodo']] - A crocodile-like Vandal. He constantly plans to overthrow Kalus and take control of the Vandals as leader, but gives up when Kalus discovers his intentions. His vehicle is the [[Riptile|'Riptile']] armed with saw blades on the front and sides, extending limbs in the rear, as well as grappling cables and arrow launchers. It was later revealed that his ancestors and Stanford's started the war between the Vandals and Sentients. He is also adaptable to water environments, though not as much as Sever. He was previously Kalus' second-in-command, but with Grimian being appointed to that position, he was demoted to third-in-command. [[Sever|'Sever']] - A shark-like Vandal. Sever has a keen sense of smell which allows him to detect life forms from a mile away, similar to Krocomodo's. However, he isn't very bright, especially since he often thinks about food. His vehicle is the[[ Water Slaughter | Water Slaughter which]] has rotating, razor-sharp jaws and can fire teeth-shaped projectiles. So far, he is the only Vandal on the team who has not tried to overthrow Kalus. His species is at home in the water and his vehicle can outmaneuver the BF5's in aquatic environments. On Vandal, he leads a team of shark-beings like himself called the Aqua-Jaws, and is able to communicate with them using high-pitched screeches similar to those of a whale. [[Hatch |'Hatch' ]]- A Crustacean-like Vandal. His vehicle is the [[Scarib|'Scarib']], a skeletal looking vehicle armed with a giant stinger tail and grappling cables. It is shown that he is an expert in making crude electronics as well as poisons and chemicals and is able to perform crude black magic. Hatch is capable of creating a magical aura with his antennas that makes him (and others) as he pleases invisible to insects. His personality is cowardly and sycophantic, and he will not hesitate to grovel in the event of a new leader. [[Grimian|'Grimian']] - A gorilla-like Vandal who joins in episode four of season two. A brutal Vandal, he also wants to take over as Vandal Warlord. Unlike Hatch and Krocomodo, he will try to do so at any cost. He drives the Prime Evil which has a nitro booster for cranked-up speed and power to batter enemies to submission. It was also armed with a Red Sentient energy projector that could fire energy blasts and shields and he also carried a hand-held blaster version. Both were destroyed in combat with the Smashclaw. After Kalus defeated him, he appointed Grimian to second-in-command. However, it turns out that Grimian is secretly working for Krytus. Vandal Warriors - Kalus's soldiers. (Seen so far: felines, crocodiles, sharks, and insects. Apes are assumed with the appearance of Grimian) 'Sentients' Sentients are highly intellectual robot/energy lifeforms that created the battlezones, the battle keys and the multiverse years ago. There are two factions, Blue and Red. Blue Sentients such as Sage are good and peaceful, while Red Sentients like Krytus are evil and destructive. The two sides had a truce, which was broken when Krytus rebelled, forcing Sage to freeze the Red Sentient Population using the Double-Helix Crystals. When the Vandals and Sark conquered the Sentient Homeworlds, each side took one of the two planets-Vandals on Blue and Sark on Red. Now Krytus is trying to locate Sage's coordinates in order to destroy her, since she is the last of the Blue Sentients. By the third episode of Season 2, it is confirmed that there are other Blue Sentient survivors. Red Sentient 5 [[Krytus|'Krytus']] - is Sage's evil Red Sentient twin brother who possesses high amounts of strength, the ability to form blades from his hands, and can control the Sark and turn them Red. He created Zemerik to lead his army, until Zemerik turned on his creator and imprisoned him in the Krypt Zone. Because they are twins, Krytus and Sage share a weak telepathic link, which Sage is able to use to locate Krytus. As the team leader, he is the counterpart to Vert and frequently pursues him in battle. His vehicle is the [[Syfurious|'Syfurious']] which is equipped with large, exposed blades. He also made "re-spawn" chambers for him and his team so that if any of them are destroyed, they will revive in them. [[Kyrosys|'Kyrosys']] - is an arrogant Red Sentient who is Krytus' artillery expert and Stanford's counterpart. His vehicle is the [[Synthrax|'Synthrax']] that can shoot off flaming wheels of fire that can be guided like missiles. [[Krylox|'Krylox']] - is a large, hulking Red Sentient with incredible strength and the ability to duplicate himself. He is not very bright and prefers to solve all his problems by smashing everything with his fists. His weakness is that if one duplicate is damaged, the other will be damaged in the same place as well. He is the counterpart to the Cortez brothers and drives the [[Synataur|'Synataur']], a tank-like vehicle that can split apart. [[Kytren|'Kytren']] - is the scout to Krytus' team, and a counterpart to Zoom. Unlike the other Red Sentients, he has a tendency to speak in brief sentence fragments, due to his savage nature. He drives the [[Vylirex|'Vylirex']], a uni-wheeled vehicle that functions like a gyroscope and is able to attack his enemies in unexpected ways. [[Kyburi|'Kyburi']] - is a female Red Sentient and Agura's counterpart. She drives the [[Venikus|'Venikus']], an all-terrain vehicle similar to the Tangler and like Kyburi herself, it is able to drain energy from Sark and other machines. It is armed with fangs and also has a stealth mode. Battle Force Negative 5 In Episode 12, they are the opposite of all 6 members of Battle Force 5. Each member has a tattoo of their role symbol under their left eye and the team itself are violent and scurrilous towards one another. Their vehicles have a darker shade of body paint and also have a skull and crossbones on them somewhere. Plus any of the energy produced by the vehicles is red(i.e. Saber's weapon mode jets, Reverb's sonic blasts and Buster's lights inside the car). *'Negative Vert' - The tyrannical leader. His vehicle is the Dark Saber where the jets that keep it up in Blade mode can also be used as jump jets. He is the only member of the Negative 5 team whom has been to Positive Earth. *'Negative Agura' - The cocky, not very serious hunter who focuses on winning only. Her vehicle is the Dark Tangler ATV where she uses more of its enhanced suspension to fighting. *'Negative Stanford' - The artillery expert who is too busy blasting to worry about his style. His vehicle is the Dark Reverb where he found ways to use his cannons like a quick getaway. *'Negative Sherman and Spinner' - The teams support group where Spinner is the smart one and Sherman is the slightly pudgy muscle with not much brains. Their vehicle is the Dark Buster Tank who focus more on the single forward chain shot than the spinning chain flail. *'Negative Zoom' - The scout of the team with a slight punk attitude who resorts to hand-to-hand combat when he gets the chance by using his own style of aggressive Muay Thai. His vehicle is the Dark Chopper that has nothing special against the Positive Chopper. The Negative Vandals *'Negative Kalus' - An honorable version of Captain Kalus from the parallel universe. His crossbow is on his left arm. His team of Vandals were killed by Battle Force Negative 5. His vehicle is the Light Fangore. Latest activity Category:Browse